Cachorros 2
by Kyuubi Malfoy
Summary: Aqui se arma
1. cachorros 01

Cachorros. 

Se alejó pensando en su futuro. Siempre le había gustado estudiar, historia era el ramo que más le había obsesionado. Pensó en estudiar, aún tenía fondos de los robados, suficiente para mantenerse el solo, sin tener que estar reparando el Gundam unos seis a siete años, sin trabajar. Además, habia escuchado de un instituto que le interesaba. Entonces el sonido del laptop amenazó con otra misión. Era un correo de Quatre. Lo abrió.

__

De: Quatre Raberva Winner.

Para: Heero Yui

Estatus: Normal.

Mensaje: Trowa se fue con su hermana. la muy fuckermather. Podrías venir a verme.

No era una misión, ese Quatre siempre molestaba por cosas nada importantes. Se puso a averiguar sobre el instituto, en la entrevista le dijeron que no tenían ningún problema en aceptarlo, pero que tendría que tener un apoderado. 

Era un gran problema, a quién pedirle. A la hermana de Trowa, ni hablar, y al mismo Trowa y Wufei la ley les sometía a años de estudios. Lo otro sería a Sally, o Noein, pero la primera estaba en el espacio, y la otra inubicable. Con Lady Own, no la conocía. Seguro, cualquier combatiente podría servirle, pero necesitaba a alguien permanente y no estaba acostumbrado a pedir favores… ¡Quatre! Él tenía toda una tropa cesante, y hermanas. Además, podría ayudarle con su depre, ver un par de películas…

Claro, demás que él podría ayudarle. Lo llamó por teléfono, pero no le dieron con él. Dijeron que estaba deprimido. Pero al menos estaba en la tierra. Compró un ticket de avión para volar a su casa, le mandó un mail para avisarle que iría, y pensó en algo que alegrara a ése niño. Recordó su cabeza reclinada en su hombro en aquella lujuriosa noche de luna, su olor de oro, su cabello de sol. (Ver Efebos). Pensó en qué podría darle, aparte de una tonelada de envases de chocolate. No, eso le gustaba tomarlo del ombligo de su amante, y si Trowa lo había rechazado, no le sentaría. Luego pensó en que mencionó que le gustaban mucho los perros. Y decidió llevarle un cachorro. Personalmente le hubiera gustado un cachorro, pero nadie nunca había pensado en él más que en un soldado, o máquina. Fue al aeropuerto a preguntar sobre las normativas de seguridad, y supo que allí mismo, en el destino había una tienda de mascotas. Llamó para allá pidiendo que reservaran un cachorro de determinada raza. Tomó el avión, y durmió todo el trayecto. Al llegar al aeropuerto, pasó a recoger el susodicho animal, y lo llevó en brazos. Tomó un taxi para ir hasta la mansión de Quatre, la misma donde Trowa había tocado flauta junto a él. El chico rubio lo esperaba en uno de los jardines.

Desde luego que me asombré cuando recibí el mail de Heero. Nunca pensé, al enviárselo bajo los efectos del alcohol, que lo contestaría. Cuando desperté el debía venir en camino. Me levanté a bañarme, y a arreglar todo para él. Me había ayudado y cuidado durante nuestra detención, y me había seguido al reino Sanc. En cuanto le envié el mail diciéndole que íbamos a enviar los Gundam al sol, lo envió de inmediato… igual que Trowa. Se me hacía aún muy difícil no pensar en él. Estaba en un jardín, procurando relajarme, cuando lo vi llegar con sus jeans y camiseta color verde, y su bolso del hombro. Traía algo en brazos, parecía ser algo muy delicado. Lo llevaba como con cariño, aunque dudé eso de Heero. Sólo cuando bebe se relaciona físicamente con los demás, pensé. Llegué a donde estaba él, y cubrió aquel bulto con su chaqueta. 

-Es un regalo- me dijo. –después te lo muestro.

-¿Un regalo? 

-Sí, es para que te alegres.

Lo debo haber quedado mirando un buen cuarto de hora. 

-Oye, vamos, no pongas ésa cara. Además, debo pedirte un favor.

-¿un favor? Claro, pero pasa, aquí hace frío.

Pasamos al comedor, nos tenían la cena lista. Heero dejó que se llevaran el bolso, y dejó con mucho cuidado el bulto aquel sobre la silla. Esa cosa me tenía intrigado, y Heero sonrió. Maldito. 

-Shh… -Me susurró –está durmiendo.

-¿Qué cosa?

El bultito gimió, y se revolcó en la chaqueta de Heero. Entonces vi que era un pequeño labrador color café. Igual a los perros que nos habían custodiado. Me acerqué al cachorro, era muy pequeño.

-Sólo tiene un mes –Heero lo acercó a mi cara envuelto aún en su chaqueta.- así que deberás tenerlo con calor.

Entró Rasid con la cena (¡esto me pasa por leer fics de Gundam! Con tal de no hacer un shojo…), y Heero puso al cachorro sobre sus piernas. El animalito se quedó dormido con las caricias de Heero. Comieron tranquilos, Heero le comentó de su decisión de dejar a Relena, ella podía penar en casarse con alguien de su categoría. Además, ella sólo estaba deslumbrada. Y le habló de su deseo de estudiar historia. Quería hacerse profesor para enseñar al las nuevas generaciones quién había sido Heero Yui, y que para eso necesitaba un apoderado. En ése momento, entró una muchacha. Saludó a Quatre en la mejilla. Heero se la quedó mirando, era mucho más bonita que la hermana de Trowa, Catherine. Se sentó al otro lado de Quatre. 

-llegas justo a tiempo, hermana. Mira, éste es Heero, él también piloteó un Gundam. 

-Ah, así que fuiste compañero de Quatre. Me había hablado de ti.

-Mh. –Heero se preocupó, aparte de ser piloto qué más pudo contarle.

-Él vino a verme porque necesita un favor, y tú puedes ayudarlo.

-Con mucho gusto, de qué se trata.

-Se trata de mis estudios. Puedo financiarlos, pero me exigen un apoderado.

-Ah, ¿y dónde estudiarás?

-En Mechanic Orange School. (Otro fic)

-mira, eh, qué suerte tienes. Queda muy cerca de la ciudad donde se erigirá un nuevo hospital. Trabajaré allí unos dos años, si se alarga cuatro. Oye Quatre, ¿Qué diablos piensas hacer tú?

-No he pensado en nada.

-Ah, ya sé. Como desde hoy soy la apoderada de Heero ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

-Yui.

-De Heero Yui, lo seré de Quatre. Te relego de tus obligaciones, las dejaremos en manos de nuestra madre y hermana, y tú estudiarás en ese instituto junto con Heero.

-Pero yo…

-He dicho. 

-Vamos, Quatre, no será tan malo.

Terminaron de cenar, comentando de la escuela. Heero tuvo que mencionar sus estudios, a la hermana de Quatre pareció sorprenderle el hecho que en la clandestinidad y nombres falsos Heero siempre hubiera intentado estudiar. 

-En cambio Quatre pasa eludiendo sus estudios, bebiendo –le quitó la copa de vino.

-Está bien, me voy a mi cuarto. 

Heero se encogió de hombros y salió tras él. Lo siguió gatunamente, y entró sin que se diera cuenta. Cerró la puerta, le pasó pestillo, y Quatre lo vio dejar el perrito con mucho cuidado sobre un caro sofá. Sirvió una suave bebida para él, y se la ofreció. Heero parecía cambiado. Quatre empezó a hablar. En un momento había llegado a creer que era el único piloto Gundam con un destino, pero las cosas habían cambiado, y al parecer era el único que no lo poseía. Heero siempre había querido hablar de aquellas historias que llenaban su mente, y que aparecían publicadas en distintos diarios, siempre hablaba de los hechos con gran elocuencia y simplicidad, con gran talento. Era tan apreciado como desconocido. Un pobre poeta salvaje, como todos nosotros, escritores de fics, pero él tenía editorial. Duo tenía su colonia, y a Hilde, la chica que los había ayudado. Ella era una salvaje, no permitía que se le dejara de lado por ser mujer. Heero tenía su Relena. Trowa tenía su circo, y su hermana. Dijo sentirse feliz al llevar alegría al pueblo, conocer distintas naciones, e idiomas. Wufei tenía a Sally, y tras ella se había ido como preventivo. Sec tenía a Noein. Pero él, Quatre Raberva Winner, no tenía a nadie…

-No digas eso. Tienes familia. Tu hermana busca ser ése apoyo para ti. 

-Pero ella…

-Además, la hermana de Trowa es… como decirlo, lo quiere, pero como se quiere a un hermano… no es lo mismo que Hilde y Duo…

-Aun así creo que Trowa no me querrá nunca. 

Heero observó en Quatre, igual que hace unos instantes en el comedor, la mirada que le había visto por la pantalla la primera vez que piloteó el Zero. Él había luchado en un principio casi por Hobby, por llevarle la contra a su padre; después de la muerte de éste, su blanco había sido la venganza. Algo lo hizo cambiar, y lo arrastró por medio mundo hasta el reino de Sanc, donde se encontraba una jovencita tan idealista como él. Ahora ya no había lucha, y no se le permitía tomar el lugar de antes en la empresa de su padre.

-Nunca digas nunca, jovencito. –Heero le daba la espalda. –Nunca, siempre, quiéreme más que a nadie, son las palabras más fáciles de decir, y las que más fácilmente arruinan las relaciones.-caminaba declamando.- Si quieres saber el camino más corto a la fría calle, son estas palabras. –Se volteó hacia él, acercándose hasta quedar muy cerca de su cara -A él no se las digas nunca. ¿Has entendido?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-No lo sé, lo leí hace tiempo.

-¿Leíste mucho?

-Cada vez que no estaba en batalla, o reparando el Gundam. Es la única manera de alcanzar las almas, de conocer a quienes vivieron antes de nosotros. Creo haber leído casi todos los libros que no han sido destruidos. O haberlos hojeado simplemente. Son mas bien pocos, muy poco se salvó de la tercera guerra…

-Eso fue antes de la creación de las colonias…

-Si, fue por ese motivo que se crearon. Hay muchas cosas interesantes de ese periodo. Es casi la base de nuestra sociedad actual. Pero lo que quería decirte, es que a Trowa le gustan los chicos, y tú les gustas a todos. 

Quatre se sonrojó ligeramente. 

-¿Te gusto a ti?

-Claro. ¿Acaso no recuerdas?... –Se sentó juguetonamente a su lado, sobre la cama. –Con Trowa estuvimos un tiempo, cuando nos volvimos a ver con el Mercurio y el Bayeic, tratamos de reanudar nuestra relación. Pero él y yo habíamos cambiado. –Heero se apoyó en sus palmas, echando para atrás la cabeza, y acabó semi acostándose. –ambos estábamos más seguros de a quién queríamos, aun a sabiendas que esto –describió un círculo con las manos. – era una sueño. 

-¿Qué intentas decirme? Ve al grano- apuró el rubio.

En ése momento el perrito despertó. Heero se sentó otra vez, y miró al rubio a los ojos. 

-Ya lo sabes. 

Caminó donde el cachorrito gemía por leche. Le hizo cosquillas en la cabeza, Quatre pidió leche, y un lienzo limpio. Se arrodilló ante el bebé, y abrazó al castaño por la cintura, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Heero lo miró. Restregó su cabeza en forma de caricia. Iba a besarlo, pero tocaron la puerta.

-Amo Quatre, aquí traigo su orden.

Quatre se levantó a recibirlo, dio las gracias. Pasó de nuevo el pestillo. Heero tenía al cachorro en brazos. Se había sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Quatre se sentó frente a él, se envolvió un dedo en el lienzo, y lo acercó al hocico del cachorro, quien lo bebió rápidamente. Repitió la operación.

-Oye, cómo le pondrás.

-La verdad he estado pensando en eso. Se me había ocurrido Garurumon. 

-Mh? ¿No crees que sea un nombre muy grande para un perrito?

-Entonces Gabumon.

-¿De dónde sacaste ésos nombres?

-Es que en vez de leer como tu, me dediqué a ver las series que transmitía la televisora, algunas desde antes de la colonia. Me gustaba una en especial…

-Ah… yo también veía algunas… me gustaban las de monstruos.

-Si, esta era de Digimons…

-Ah, que entraban en una computadora y eso…

-¡Sí! -Exclamó feliz Quatre.- Yo me creía Yamato…

-Oye, si yo uso su corte. Tú te pareces más al llorón de Takeru…

-Es cierto… ¡Oye! ¿Entonces… lo imitabas?

-Si.

Quatre no daba más de la risa. Se dio una vuelta de carnero, y Heero hubo de seguir dándole leche al perro. Se calmó cuando quedó totalmente tirado en el piso.

-¡Nunca me habían hecho reír tanto, Heero! Entonces Duo tenía razón…

-¿razón en qué?

-En que tú eras realmente un chico gracioso.

Heero hizo un gesto con las cejas de sorpresa, enarcándolas.

-¿Te dijo eso? 

-Bueno, -Quatre se puso boca abajo apoyado en sus codos.- según él eres un loco maniático…

-Ah. –El perro se quedó dormido de nuevo. –la verdad se parece más a Patamon…

-Oh, ¿Vas a seguir con que soy Takeru? –Le reclamó. Heero dejó el cachorro en el sofá. Se tendió al lado de Quatre, abrazándolo por los hombros. Le volteó la cara hacia sí. 

-Igual te pareces.

Rió un tanto con su broma. Quatre bajó la cara, y se tuvo que reír también.

-Mejor te vas a dormir.

-Oye, eso es peligroso, yo duermo mucho. 

-¿En serio?

-¿No has leído todos los fics de Jakito? (XP autora del fanfic que estás leyendo.)

-Mh, no. (bueno, quizás los de Duo… y los de Berusaiyu… y de…)

-Bueno, no importa. Aunque esperaba dormir contigo, parece que te sucedió algo similar que conmigo y Trowa.

-¿Qué? – Quatre vio incorporarse a Heero, y caminar hacia la puerta.

-Cuando decides que quieres a alguien, te parece difícil estar con otra persona. Es el sentido de "Laura", una canción de mi época favorita. Mañana te la canto en guitarra eléctrica. 

-Me parece. Buenas noches, Heero. Quatre se levantó, al ver que ya estaba cerca de la puerta. Y se estiró, cerrando los ojos. 

-Buenas noches, Quatre –pronunció antes de plantarle un beso y salir disparado. Quatre rió. 

-Es un verdadero payaso, tal como Trowa. 

A la mañana siguiente, un soldado le comentaba al amo Quatre, riéndose de que había tenido que tocar una alarma para despertar al invitado. Heero apareció por la puerta, tras el soldado, el pelo aún húmedo de la ducha, y le rodeó el cuello.

-¡Quédate quieto! 

El soldado palideció, inconscientemente. Quatre no aguantó, y empezó a reír. Heero soltó al soldado. 

-¡Eres un payaso! 

-Gracias, Gracias –reverenció imitando a Trowa.

-Vamos a la sala de música… es por aquí. –lo tomó de la mano para guiarle. Heero parecía imperturbable, pero se preguntaba si no le daba temor que su hermana se diera cuenta… aunque sospechaba que ella sabía más de Quatre de lo que éste quería darse cuenta. Cantaron un buen rato. Les llevaron allá el desayuno. Lo que Quatre no sabía era que le esperaba una sorpresa. Ya era más de mediodía. Su hermana los acompañaba desde hace rato con canciones también. Quatre estaba fascinado. Tenía como el sentimiento que ambos estaban planeando algo, no lo dejaban distraerse, no querían que pensara.

Heero le había avisado que un chico muy amigo de Quatre quería verlo, pero habían convenido que fuese una sorpresa. Parecía que Quatre vivía lejos del tiempo. Tenían la hora de llegada del amigo. La hermana estaba cantando algo de Dido, y de Garbage. Habían sentado a Quatre de espaldas a la puerta. Habían dado orden de hacer pasar al invitado, de tener exquisitos manjares. De tener listo un almuerzo. ¡Ese Heero se estaba convirtiendo en un buen chico anime! La verdad no sé porqué lo hice. Me dio la corazonada. Ya en mi cuarto, llamé a Trowa. Le dije dónde estaba, y que onda. Y él me contestó que el circo estaba en la tierra, y muy cerca de la casa de Quatre. Que saldría al amanecer, y que quería darle una sorpresa a Quatre.

-¿Qué sorpresa? Inquirí preso de la curiosidad.

-Es que le diré mis sentimientos por él. Si no podemos estar juntos, al menos lo sabrá. 

-¿Y por qué no podrían estar juntos?

-Presiento que él me rechazará. 

-Ustedes son un par de tontos. Dejarán de serlo luego sí. Lo mío es que iré a la escuela, al Orange… 

-Ah, si esa ley. También me falta un año. Ya que irás allí, trataré de ir a esa para no estar tan perdido. Nunca tuve mucha educación formal, yo siempre he trabajado. ¿porqué te ríes?

-Porque Quatre irá allí también…

-Maldito payaso que eres, Heero…

-¡Oye! Necesitaba un apoderado… y tu hermana no me quiere demasiado…

-No desde esa vez que nos pillaron… -Rio.

-¡Dijiste que no lo recordarías! –Contestó riendo.

-Bien, nos veremos mañana. Allí me contarás quién te gusta.

Y ya estaban todos reunidos cantando. Trowa apareció, y abrazó a Quatre por la espalda. Se dieron un beso en la mejilla. A ambos les brillaban los ojos. Por la puerta se asomó una cabeza castaña, pero no tanto como Heero, y no tan rubia como Quatre. Era Duo. 

-Me lo encontré en el aeropuerto. –explicó Trowa. 

Hablaron de sus nuevas vidas. Duo vino a la tierra para conseguir que lo dejaran estudiar en la colonia, puesto que Hilde no tendría que hacerlo, era mayor de edad, y allí le contestaron que no sería posible. La hermana de Quatre se retiró.

-Pero cuéntanos de ti, Heero –chan. –pidió Duo - ¿Cómo estás con la jovencita, eh? Parece que no muy bien, puesto que estás aquí.

-La verdad es que no se, yo… 

-¡Les tengo una sorpresa! –Apareció Catherine –Ustedes son unos consentidos, a su escuela irán muchos personajes famosos que han salvado el mundo igual que ustedes, y alguno que otro gobernante. Ahí estarán los guerreros de Atenea, Saint Seiya, y me acabo de enterar a quién mandaron del Reino Sanc a que se educara en Mechanic Orange High School…

las reacciones a "Reino Sanc" fueron diversas, a Heero se le cayó la cara en las manos, y miró al lado, Duo se apoyó en el respaldo con las palmas en la nuca, Quatre miró con los ojos brillantes a su hermana, y Trowa solo sonrió. 

-¡A Relena Darlian! ¿Qué les parece? Y eso no es todo… -Esperó concentrar la atención de los chicos, antes de lanzar la segunda sorpresa –A que no saben a quien bajarán del espacio para que cumpla su último año… cambiará su camisa Preventers por una insignia naranja…

-¿Wufei? –Preguntó Trowa, sorprendido. (Y deseoso)

-¿Wufei? –sonrió Duo, sin creerlo. (también deseoso)

-¿Wufei? –Recordó Quatre. (con asco)

-¿Wufei? –al mismo tiempo que los cuatro anteriores.

-Si, ¡El mismo! Sally dice que será su apoderada, y que le costó obligarlo pero al final pudo… Pero es hora del te, vamos a la terraza. 

Tomaron el te comentando estupideces, la hermana fue a terminar de arreglar los asuntos de Heero y de su trabajo, Hilde estaba en lo mismo por Duo. A Trowa le pareció que Heero seguía ocultándoles información, de algún modo. De repente se puso de pie, y se fue al cuarto de Quatre, a buscar el cachorro sin nombre. Lo llevó abajo, y comenzó a darle leche. Duo y Trowa miraron el espectáculo. Quatre les explicó.

-Vaya, -Duo sin recuperarse de la sorpresa.- no me lo hubiera imaginado.

-Yo sí. – Expresó Trowa. Heero siempre fue así, muy amable. Pese a ser el mejor soldado, junto con Wufei, siempre fue muy amable. Quizá en exceso. La verdad, Heero fue quien me enseñó que había que dejarse guiar por las corazonadas. 

El pobre Duo no podía estar más sorprendido, la jovencita había dicho algo similar de Heero. Quatre dijo estar totalmente de acuerdo. El perrito comenzó a andar, y a correr. Era un poco torpe, se caía. Heero lo observaba. Se acercaron a él los ex pilotos. 

-Tengo un nombre: Amistad. –Dijo Trowa.

-No me gusta –Opinó Duo, Heero lo miró de reojo.- Prefiero algo más fiero, como Raptor…

-Tu mismo dijiste que los nombre sólo importaban para que los demás nos llamasen…

-Pero es que habrá que llamar al perro de alguna forma para que venga –Apuntó Heero.

-Es cierto –Duo se agachó, y se puso a llamarlo –Venga perrito, deja a ese pesado de Heero…

-Y vaya con su mamá Duo…- Imitó su tono de voz, Heero.

Quatre y Trowa empezaron a reír. Duo se había quedado paralizado y blanco.

-¡Ya sé! –La hermana de Quatre apareció de nuevo de quién sabe donde (tal como el doctor J, o B de Slam Dunk) –pueden llamarlo "Hijo de Gundam" ¿Qué les parece?

-No. –Heero fue seco.- a los perros hay que ponerles nombres de una o dos sílabas. Si no, no entienden.

-Mh… entonces Sandrock… ni Heavyarms…-Reflexionó Trowa.

-Ni Shishigami (¿O cómo se autodenominaba Duo?)-Duo. (¡Shinigami! Ates que se me olvide ¡Shinigami!)

-Puede ser Zero. –Miraron a Heero.

-Muy feo.

-Además era un monstruo…

-Y qué tal Inuyasha.

-Muy largo.

Los chicos se entretuvieron pensando en un nombre. La hermana volvió a desparecer.

-¡Ya sé!- Exclamó de repente Heero –Duo, acompáñame a mi cuarto a buscar la computadora, buscaremos nombres en la red.

-Claro, amigo.

Fueron arriba, donde estaba alojándose Heero. Para entretener a Duo el tiempos suficiente y para que Trowa le dijera a Quatre lo que tenía que decirle, tendría que hacer lo que más le gustaba. 

-Duo –comenzó a decir- tenemos tiempo, estamos relajados, no hay nadie cerca ¿Qué se te ocurre? –se tendió en la cama, boca arriba.

-Mh, muchas cosas –comenzó a gatear hasta donde estaba Heero. Le bajó el cierre del pantalón, y empezó a hacerle sexo oral. Heero lo paró, se sentó en la cama.

-Ven, baja, así no te cansarás tanto.

-Vaya, que considerado. –Se bajó de la cama para arrodillarse al lado de ésta, y siguió haciéndole la francesa a Heero. Éste comenzó a acariciar su nuca, a atraerlo y rechazarlo. La otra mano agarraba la colcha. Duo miraba al chico, tenía los ojos cerrados, sonreía. Siempre que lo veía dormir, lo veía como a un bebé. Heero terminó con un gruñido contenido, se echó para atrás en la cama. Tocaron la puerta.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo, Quatre, se demoraron mucho, así que los vinimos a ver.

Ya se habían separado, y Heero se preguntó si su plan no había funcionado. Pero no habían tocado la computadora. Duo fue a abrir y Heero tomó su laptop.

-Es que no habíamos podido conectar a Internet. –Miró a Trowa y Quatre, y supo que su plan había dado resultado. Tenía dos mail. Uno era de Hilde… lo abrió.

-¡Duo! ¿Estás con Heero? Bien, te informo que me quedaré en la tierra mientras debas estudiar. Cambio y fuera.

El otro era… De Relena.

-¿Heero? Quería decirte que aunque no te pueda volver a ver, estaré pensando en ti. Espero que puedas estudiar, recuerdo haberte visto de lejos leyendo. 

Heero apretó "responder".

-¿Re… Relena? Iremos juntos a la escuela… según el informe viviremos con Duo y Quatre en la misma casa… Trowa y Wufei vivirán en otra… la pequeña Marimella también estará allí. Nos vemos en un mes.

Así que era eso lo que ocultaba… Miró a Trowa, quien abrazó a Quatre. A pesar de el gesto, Quatre se veía triste. -Por supuesto. Ya lo sabía… Duo comprendió que todo había sido planeado por Heero. Quatre tenía la misma cara que Duo. Entonces el perrito bostezó en brazos de éste.

-Eso es lo que llamo: "El corazón del espacio"

-Yo lo llamo: "Misión: Completa"

Sonrieron.

-Vamos, cachorros, dentro de un mes empezaremos a ser escolares –interrumpió Duo –pero que les parece si celebramos con una orgía Baquica?

-Me parece muy bien.

-Excelente idea.

-Sólo un detalle –Dijo Quatre, todos lo miraron, creyeron que iba a salir con la tonta bromita de "pero sin alcohol", siendo él quien más bebía –Heero, este… Se transforma cuando bebe.

-Ahora que lo pienso es verdad- Asintió Trowa.

-¡Pues con más razón! ¡Vamos! Desde ahora no somos más pilotos Gundam, ¡somos cachorros!

Este fic es traumatizante. Terrible. Conecté el fic con uno en que trabajo desde hace tiempo, Mechanic Orange High School. Escuela de conductores de Mechas, y todo anime que haya salvado el mundo. Y no pude escribir Lemon. Parece que es el último Yaoi que escribo. Y no puedo evitar pensar que sólo Quatre y Trowa son pareja, que Heero es el más lindo. En Mechanic, se da una suerte de rivalidad entre Heero y Yamato. Pero no es Yaoi. Es todo.

Escribir a jakito_kun@hotmail.com


	2. cachorros 02

Cachorreando…

Heero x Quatre, Duo x Quatre.

Heero irrumpió en la habitación de Quatre.

-Vi a Trowa irse… ¿Qué pasó?

-pasará la noche en el circo. –El niño se tendió de espaldas en la cama. –Es una lástima, pensé que pasaríamos nuestra primer noche juntos…-Se detiene al ver que Heero se sienta en la cama.

-Vaya, de lo que se pierde. –Heero le toca el pantalón desde la rodilla, sube por el muslo y se agarra de su entrepierna sin llegar a lastimarlo… Tanto.

-Heero, creí que ibas a estar con Duo… 

-Si quieres lo invitamos.

-Heero, yo…

Heero Recorre a un quietecito niño, que lo mira aterrorizado. Recorre con ambas manos sedientas su torso, lo toma de los hombros, y lo besa. Quatre abre su boca para recibirlo antes del contacto. Heero se sube a la cama encima de Quatre, quien se aferra a su cintura. 

-¡No! Espera, Heero… -Jadea ante las mordidas de aludido en su cuello.- Heero-chan, yo… yo no le puedo hacer esto a Trowa… 

-¿qué quieres? ¿Pedirle permiso? Él no es tu dueño… 

-Además no le importo… -Miró hacia un lado. Heero comprendió de golpe la razón de su carita triste. Cambió de táctica. Ésta noche su misión de hombre debía ser cumplida. 

-Eso te dijo ese animal, qué inhumano. –besó su mejilla. –Pobre bebé.- acarició su pelo. –mira que hacerte llorar – besó su frente.- Es una bestia.-Susurró en su oído. –Lo abrazó sin dejar de acariciar su espalda, totalmente sobre él. Quatre se aferró al cuerpo de Heero con las uñas. Esto produjo extrañeza en el castaño, sintió que Quatre restregaba su mejilla contra la suya, y que estaba húmeda. Heero siguió el camino de ésas lágrimas con su lengua, bebiéndolas, sin dejar de restregarse por el cuerpo de Quatre. No sabía ya muy bien porqué no lo había tomado en ése lago de luz de luna, los múltiples golpes en la cabeza ya le producían verdaderos vacíos de memorias, pero no del todo. Desde el manejo del Zero, sus deseos se volvían inagotables, al punto que ya no se resistía a ellos. Sus movimientos se habían sincronizado. Se movían igual que si estuvieran con una mujer, pero sintiendo endurecerse a través del pantalón con exquisitos alicientes casi paseándose por la habitación. Heero comenzó a desabrochar la blusa del rubio, a besar otra vez, a recordar, almacenar y marcar aquellos datos preciosos irregistrables en la computadora. El olor, el movimiento, la saliva, el ruido de la respiración en su oído al chupar sus pezones… (una pregunta, ¿los hombres son sensibles en esa zona, es erógena tanto para hombres como para mujeres?) siguió bajando llevado por las caricias del chico en su cabeza, bajó llevando sus múltiples espasmos, provocando los gemidos del bebe. Heero estiró una mano para ponérsela sobre los labios, que encontró semi abiertos, y por donde introdujo sus dedos. Quatre recorría los brazos, el cuello de Heero (Era lo único que alcanzaba en aquella posición.) había subido las rodillas, Heero estaba en medio, bajándole el pantalón. Tocó sus caderas, sus nalgas las apretaba como si fueran otra cosa. Restregó su nariz contra la entrepierna de Quatre, empezó a chupar su miembro mientras acariciaba entre sus nalgas casi con frenesí. 

Sintió húmeda sus manos, un movimiento de Quatre había sido distinto de los anteriores. Se miró los dedos, y los encontró con unas gotitas de sangre. Miró a Quatre, que se tapó la cara y miró hacia un lado. Heero se incorporó, lo volteó de un golpe. Miró su ano desgarrado. Suspiró.

-Así que igual lo hiciste con ese loco. –Quatre levantó su cabeza -Bueno, estás igual de loco, pero al menos cumpliste tu objetivo, soldado. –Miró a Heero, quien le palmeó una nalga. Estaba erecto. Se le notaba a través del pantalón. Se volteó, quedando enredadas las piernas. Heero estaba de rodillas sobre la cama con una expresión ausente, parecida a la que tenía Trowa. Igual Heero demostraba más apasionamiento que el otro.

-Heero…

-Qué.

-¿Aún me deseas? ¿Aún deseas poseerme?

-sé que en este momento te debes estar odiando a ti mismo. Y…

-Y…

-Bueno, ya. Te tomaré aunque no quieras. Te va a doler.

Se tiró encima del niño, que empezó a forcejear por no ser besado ni tocado. Heero parecía divertirse con el juego. Más parecía una lucha, y Quatre ya rogaba por que algo los interrumpiera. 

-Heero, Heero, por favor detente, detente, por favor, espera, mira yo… no estoy listo para…

-Oh, cállate –lo abofeteó Heero. Al niño se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Nunca nadie antes lo había abofeteado. –Aquí abajo no piensan lo mismo.-apuntó al pene de Quatre, que lucía más parado que otra cosa. El bebé se sonrojó. Heero se cruzó de brazos con un suspiro de enojo. –Me voy a dormir con Duo.

-¡No Heero, espera, Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Espera!- Gritó mientras se subía los pantalones y se abrazaba a la cintura del soldado. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Le besó el cuello, y sintió el movimiento involuntario producido en la cintura de Heero. Bajó sus manos al erecto ser que lo esperaba. –yo…

-Comprendo. Ya sé el procedimiento apropiado para éstos casos.

Tomó al niño en brazos, y lo condujo a la cama. Lo tiró atravesado boca abajo, de modo que quedara lo más expuesto posible. Se sacó el cinturón. Quatre no atinaba a entender lo que pasaba. Amarró las manos del árabe al práctico para ese propósito adorno que había entre la cama y la pared, y le bajó los pantalones casi como un rasguño. Puso su pene en la entrada del ano, y empezó a entrar. Era un poco más apretado que Duo, y costaba más, pero lo hacía más excitante. Mientras se movía adelante y atrás con un ritmo acelerado como sus propósitos, como sus corazonadas, invadía con sus manos el pecho, la espalda, las piernas de Quatre. No mucho, el placer lo distraía. Tomó el pene de su anfitrión entre sus manos, y lo apretó, impidiéndole terminar. Entraba y salía con dificultad, pero el efecto era genial. Quatre gemía como no se imaginan. No lloraba, pero el dolor era intenso. Heero le masajeó con el objeto de terminar juntos. Igual Quatre había sentido dolor. Heero terminó, y se tendió como muerto y jugando en la alfombra.

-Heero.

-Mh.

-Sácame de aquí.

-Te puedes soltar fácilmente. Inténtalo. -Era cierto. –fue porque no querías soltarte.

-Me dolió. –Su mohín parecía el de un conejito masturbado y molesto por ello. 

-por supuesto, no me dejabas tocarte lo suficiente, mira, en Level C lo explican, 'Sólo relaja tu cuerpo y pronuncia mi nombre'

-Otra cosa, ¿No te da miedo contagiarte de algo?

-¿qué cosa?

-Es que mira, hay enfermedades que se transmiten cuando te tiras a alguien – A Quatre le encantó su sentido de superioridad al menos en algo. Su dejo de burla inquietó a Heero. Pero igual él no sabía mucho. Le dieron ganas de pegarle a Quatre. –Bla bla bla bla… (Siguió explicando) –Igual, él nunca se había preocupado de ésas cosas. Con Trowa y Duo sabía que era el primero. Con Relena, no se fijó mucho, entre la curadera, había que estar curado para acercarse a Relena, a Wufei nunca le preguntó, pero si estuvo casado… pero y cómo, si se suponía que tenía como catorce, quién manda a casase a esta edad… y parecía que Trowa y Wufei habían estado juntos antes, después de una pelea con Traize, y que el segundo estuvo con Traize, bueno, al menos Duo… Y Relena había sangrado, y había tenido que romper algo… pero Sec a lo mejor había estado con toda la tropa, además de Noein. Se preguntaba si lo habría hecho por lástima, porque parecía que sólo le gustaban los hombres, pero bueno, lo mejor seria hacerse un examen de sangre. Ah, y Quatre, había estado con Noein, lo que equivalía a… mejor no sacar la cuenta. –parece que te dejé pensativo, Heero.

Otra vez ese tonto tonito. Los débiles como él era mejor que no hablaran. Se le llenaron los ojos y los puños de sangre. El lema del Zero: 'Matar matar matar' se impuso. Lamentó tener que destruir ese rostro tan bello. Y se decidió a hacer la táctica de una pelirroja, se la había enseñado una vez. Empezó acercándose a su presa desprevenida, presa que esperaba caricias, y se arrojó a los puntos vitales controlados desde antes con suma precisión, los puntos más sensibles del cuerpo fueron golpeados y arañados y mordidos sin cuidado. Su ropa fue arrancada. Con ira, pero con gran precisión fue atacando al niño que no entendía su crimen, y que por los mordiscos en su lengua fue impedido de gritar. Terminó desnudo, jadeante. Los dos jadeaban. Uno sollozaba.

Tendidos sobre la alfombra, Heero comenzó a sentir los pequeños puntazos de la defensa de Quatre. No se había percatado de ellos hasta ése momento. Odió al chiquillo ése que le había quitado desde el principio a Trowa, que sólo podía estar con él como segunda cosa, sólo con Duo y con Relena se había sentido algo necesario, ahora el trenzado debía estar esperándolo… la imagen del pelo largo de Duo en vez de Quatre ante la luna llena llenó su mente. Se fue, dejando al pendejo llorar solo. 

Se bañó y arregló un poco. Pero Duo no estaba en su cuarto. Caminó por el pasillo, y entró de nuevo al cuarto de Quatre, y un espectáculo lo asombró. Vio a los dos efebos de lo mejor sobre la alfombra, desnudos de lo lindo. Puso el pestillo, y gatuna mente se escurrió hasta un sillón. Se quitó la pijama, y se puso a masturbarse, excitado por los ruidos de los chicos al penetrarse mutuamente. Es una posición difícil de describir, Quatre recostado sobre la alfombra, abriendo y cerrando la boca en un gesto que recordaba a Relena, con las piernas abiertas. De espadas a él, Duo Maxwell, gozando a no más poder con la penetración del rubio. Como le quedaba el ano de rubio cerca, había aprovechado de penetrarlo a su vez al mismo tiempo.

A Heero nunca se le habría ocurrido una posición semejante. A lo mejor viendo más Yaoi, aprendería más. Al parecer se había quedado con lo mismo sin innovar mucho tiempo. Cada vez estaban más cerca del mismo clímax. Heero se masturbaba furiosamente, mordiendo su labio inferior, silenciosamente. Acabó Quatre, y el trenzado seguía moviéndose frenéticamente. Acabó cuando gritó, y se fue de nariz al suelo. Heero se tragó el gruñido. Se acomodó más para ver lo que harían a continuación. Sus respiraciones sonaban fatigadas, se tendieron. La posición incómoda, y el movimiento continuo seguro les había afectado. Duo se puso al lado de Quatre, y le tomó la mano. Jugaron con los dedos. 

-Estoy seguro que Heero lo hizo por algo, debo haber dicho o hecho algo que lo molestó.

-no lo creo, -Respondió disgustado Duo. –Este tipo es así.

-Pero bueno- Quatre se sentó.- Yo…

-¡Heero! Interrumpió Duo al reconocer la sombra que en ése momento se empinaba una botella de licor encontrada. Se limpió groseramente con una muñeca.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo que qué, qué haces tú aquí?

-Yo, nada –hic- sólo los escucho y me masturbo. ¡Mira Quatre, el agua de la otra vez!

-oh, no –Susurró Quatre. –Cuando Heero bebe eso, se transforma en un maniaco sexual.

-Qué –A Duo se le abrieron así unos ojos- ¿Aún más?

Bueno, parece que esto me quedó más como una serie, un capítulo. Lo dejo en suspenso, odio leer uno así, pero no se seguirlo… por ahora. En todo caso, creí cerrado mi etapa Gundam pero ahora veo que no es así. Si quieren insultarme, apedrearme, les doy mi correo: jakito_kun@hotmail.com

Este fic continua en "Cahorreando hasta la escuela.


	3. cachorros 03

¡Cachorreo hasta el colegio!

Duo se había sorprendido de ver a Heero así, borracho, desnudo en aquel sillón, mirándolos. A Quatre le pareció que debía ser por algo. Se levantó, tomó la botella que tenía Heero, y bebió un largo trago. Se la pasó a Duo, que imitó la operación de puro mono. Se tendieron los tres en la alfombra, sin rozarse. El olor a sudor, a sexo, a preservativos usados, a licor invadió la habitación. Como para espantar los malos espíritus, Duo encendió un cigarrillo. Las rondas del cigarro terminaron por volverse rítmica. Hablaban estupideces por mientras. 

-Así que esta era tu idea de orgía báquica.

-Así es, amigo. 

Tocaron la puerta. El único que permanecía alerta era Duo, aunque no tanto. 

-Abran chicos, soy yo, Trowa, y les trigo una sorpresa.

El trenzado como pudo, se levantó a abrir.

-Bueno, y qué sucedió –preguntó Wufei.

-Oye, qué haces aquí, creímos que no vendrías.

-Trowa me fue a buscar al aeropuerto. 

-¿Es que no sabes? Ahora somos pareja.- Trowa se pegó al cuello de Wufei. Heero lo miró queriendo matarlo. A través del humo mental y del cuarto, los miraba. Ellos no veían su mirada decidida a sacrificarlos. Sólo veían su cuerpo, un manjar preciso para ser devorado por las más terribles bestia, sólo aquellas que fueran las mas fuertes. Heero sólo quería matarse. Miró al rubio, y notó lágrimas por sus mejillas. Y recordó las palabras oídas por la radio. "yo amo a Trowa". Al final era un enemigo mucho más antiguo y poderoso quien le había ganado no el corazón, le había ganado el pene y el culo de Trowa. 

La pareja recién llegada se unió en el acto. Bebieron, y se desvistieron mutuamente. Se besaban mientras Duo y Quatre los observaban y comentaban. Heero, a pesar de todo el ambiente, lo encontró lo más enfermo que podía existir. Odió ése olor, odió sus caras de placer, de celos, de vacío. Vacío. vacío. Por eso Hueco, por eso Yaoi significaba vacío. Porque quienes lo vivían y creaban estaban en su suprema etapa de adolescencia ambigua. En suprema decadencia. Venía muy bien el poema de Rimbaud: todavía te hallas en tentación de San Antonio… seres prefectos se ofrecerán a tus experiencias… cuándo salgas, en qué se habrá convertido el mundo… en todo caso, en nada de las apariencias actuales…

-Vamos, Heero –le intentó animar Duo – Intégrate, es sólo un juego. 

"Sólo un juego" pensó. Un juego asqueroso e indecente que quiero jugar. Se adelantó, y apartó a Wufei, que se hizo a un lado, sonriendo. Empezó a besar a Trowa, agarrado sólo de su hombro. Sintió la burla perfecta de Duo. Sintió las manos que comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo. Debía ser Duo quién le tocaba el pene, sea como sea, Duo excitaba mucho con eso, sabía masturbar demasiado bien. Se puso por debajo, y empezó a lamer primero un pene, el de Heero, y luego el de Trowa, los lamía por turnos mientras los sentía endurecerse entre sus manos. Quatre y Wufei los acariciaba, besaban y chupaban por el poto, la raja. Quatre se ocupaba de Heero, y Wufei de Trowa, pero se aburrieron y se fueron a un lado. Se tocaban desesperadamente, sin pensar, sin sentir. Heero ya estaba por terminar. Duo se hizo a un lado, y Heero aprovechó para tirarse arriba de Trowa. Se restregó con éste un rato, besándolo. Trowa lo apartó de repente, con una pregunta de qué estás haciendo en los ojos. Heero le besó el ombligo. Heero le tragó el pene. Heero comenzó a hacer sexo oral. Furiosamente. Desesperadamente. Parecía que quería comerse la tula de Trowa para que nadie más la tocara nunca. Para que a nadie más le atravesara nunca, ni nadie la besara nunca. Heero terminó. Bebió la cosa pegajosa ésa de Trowa, y vomitó sobre su blanco y antes besado ombligo. 

Como estaba de cuatro patas, Duo no perdió la ocasión, y se le puso por detrás a Heero. Al tiempo que se movía lo masturbaba. Como siempre. Como ya nunca. Wufei hacía lo mismo por su lado con Quatre. Ya estaban por terminar, y los gemidos de Wufei aumentaron repentinamente cuando su amante lo abrazó por detrás, penetrándolo. Trowa había ido al baño, y vuelto donde el chino. Terminó pronto. Trowa sacó a Wufei, y se puso a hacerlo con Quatre, todo cuidadosamente después de cambiar preservativo. Los iban tirando en otro sitio. Wufei forró el pene de Quatre, e hizo que éste lo penetrara. El trío se movía a un ritmo desmesurado y descuadrado. Como si no se pusieran de acuerdo. Heero terminó. Se separó de Duo, y puso un CD de Nirvana. Algo de Wiskas. La canción decía algo como "I'm so happy, cause you say you are my friend." I love you! I Miss you, I Kill you, y el resto no lo entendía. La verdad, era malo en inglés. Cambió a otro que se llamaba Ciberya mix. Lo dejó tocando. La música daba justo con el ambiente que había. Perversión. El trío terminó. Se tendieron en el suelo a descansar.

-¿Qué pasa, amigo? –Duo le pasó la botella- ¿No te estás divirtiendo?-Le acarició el rostro. 

Heero bebió otro trago. La sangre se le desheló. Miró a Duo a los ojos con ésa mirada de siempre acentuada. Le acarició el pelo, y la cara de Duo cambió de ésa estúpida sonrisa de siempre a un gesto distinto. Siguió tocando su cara, su pelo. Le soltó cuidadosamente la trenza. Duo se había acostado sobre las piernas del castaño, que le acariciaba el rostro y el pelo sin cesar.

-Finalmente, es esto todo lo que quería de ti. Te quiero, Heero.

Los chicos miraron el rostro vacío de Heero. 

-¡Oye! También me dijiste eso a mí. –Trowa intentando iluminar la situación que se tornaba tanto más oscura cada vez.

-A ti también te quiero, Trowa.

Éstas palabras parecieron sacudir a Heero, que miró a Wufei sonriendo. –Te toca. 

Dejó bruscamente a Duo. Se acercó al Chino, y lo tumbó de espaldas. Éste se dejó tumbar. Ni se quejó al sentir que Heero lo penetraba fuertemente. Se movía furioso. 

-Me habían dicho que hacías buenos acompañamientos –comentó Wufei. –perece que no era tan cierto. 

A Heero le ardió la vena. Había un cinturón de cuero cerca. Lo cogió casi sin pensar, lo dobló, y azotó al chino en la espalda. Éste dio un grito de sorpresa, y a Heero le gusto tener a alguien gritando. Le dio un segundo golpe, y un tercero, e iba a dar el cuarto, pero se detuvo, y gritó

-¡Di mi nombre, Wufei! ¡Vamos, grita mi nombre! –Y bajó el látigo.

-Heero –Recibió Wufei, -Heero- volvió a gritar tras cada azote propinado por su jinete entusiasmado, ambos parecían gozar mucho con la idea. los otros tres miraban el hecho, al principio iban a defender a Wufei, pero al verlos gozar tanto se empezaron a masturbar. Trowa se restregó contra el vientre blanco y terso de Quatre. Se restregaban los penes, y los dedos traspasaban anos ya adoloridos, y buscando más y más. La noche parecía inagotable. Se besaron. Duo se masturbaba solo. Tenía las piernas abiertas, y los ojos cerrados. Tenía las mejillas encendidas. Ambos, Trowa con Quatre y Duo solo, estaban a la sombra del maniático que golpeaba gritando salvajemente de placer, y al otro que gemía y gritaba como loco el nombre de su captor. Duo fue por de tras, y abrazó a Heero por la cintura. Heero se fue, y soltó a Wufei, que jadeó en la alfombra. Las manos de Duo suavizaron el más que recorrido cuerpo de Heero, besándole y mordiéndole el cuello. Hizo lo de siempre, besando alternativamente sus labios y su cuello, lo penetró por detrás mientras el chico acariciaba sus nalgas y su cabeza. Duo masturbaba a Heero. Ambos estaban como parados sobre sus rodillas. Trowa pone sus rodillas en los hombros de Quatre, dispuesto a entregarse. Éste se pone el preservativo, y toma suave, como él, las caderas de Trowa y las atrae hacia sí. Lo empieza a penetrar. Trowa se queja ante las embestidas. Quatre, suave como la seda, lo recorre, le besa las rodillas, lo masturba. Le empieza a lamer la punta, que es lo que alcanza curvándose. Wufei, ya descansado de su anterior turno, se acerca, y empieza él a lamer la de Trowa. Quatre no lo detiene, sino que empieza a masturbar a Wufei, le introduce dedos por el ano, y los mueve. No deja de moverse dentro de Trowa. Termina Trowa, unos segundos después Quatre. Heero y Duo recién se tiran al suelo, uno sobre el otro. Se besan mucho. Se restregan. De a poco calman el ritmo y las respiraciones. Quatre se tira sobre Trowa. Sólo Wufei queda solo. Hace de puente, apoyando su cabeza en el estómago de Trowa, Quatre le acaricia el pelo. Los pies los pone sobre Duo y Heero, quienes lo acarician también. Se duermen uno tras otro, casi al mismo tiempo. 

Al amanecer los dolores se manifiestan. No sólo los de cabeza, bueno, no sólo en la cabeza. Digo, bueno, dolían las dos cabezas. La resaca y la orgía hacen que les retumbe la cabeza, y les arda el poto. Wufei era el más adolorido, la espalda dolía mucho. Tocaron la puerta, se alertaron.

-¡Amo Quatre! ¿Están sus amigos con usted?

-Sí, todos están aquí. –Miraba el grupo de chicos despeinados, desnudos, y recién despertando a la luz del sol que se filtraba por las cortinas. –Prepara un baño para todos en el baño principal.

-Un baño caliente está preparado para todos, señor.

-Muy bien. No se preocupen por limpiar cuando pasemos, nosotros lo haremos. Ten listo el desayuno para todos.

-Señor, es hora de almuerzo.

-Muy bien, entonces almuerzo.-Quatre se puso en pie y se estiró sólo para ser observado. – Vamos al baño. Abrió la puerta que daba a la estancia del lado, y entró, puso seguro. Los chicos lo habían seguido. Wufei había tardado pues puso en un tiesto todos los preservativos y sus envases. Duo se puso a contarlos. Se metió, pues, último en la tina.

-Vaya con las ideas de éste Duo. –Fue lo único que dijo Heero.

Los demás rieron, y comentaron que cuándo podrían repetir.

Vaya, cómo terminó mi fic, este giro fue totalmente inesperado para mi. Y no puedo decir que haya terminado. Me da lata que hayan quedado los parejas típicas, Duo x Heero, y Trowa x Quatre, pero es más bien un todos x todos. A lo mejor, a Relena se le ocurre hacer una fiesta, e invita no sólo a los pilotos, también a su hermano, a Noein, Dorothi, y todos aquellos que tienen relaciones… Damn. Continua, al parecer, cachorreo.


End file.
